In your world, I am the happiest
by HimeKyandi
Summary: One day, a normal high school girl's best friend goes psycho and she falls into another dimension!
1. Chapter 1

What's this strange feeling I'm having? I thought to myself as I stared blankly out the window of my seventh period classroom "oh well whatever…" I whispered quietly to myself and sighed. Then I solemnly turn back to my English homework, but I decided I rather turn around and talk to my friend, Victoria. "Uhg, I can't believe we have homework over the summer!" I complained. "We're in high school now." She replied bluntly.

"I know, but did the teachers even put in the consideration that most of us have family from out of town?" I asked confused. "I don't know, probably not?" She replied again and looked down at her magazine "OH MY GOSH!" she shouted. Everyone including the teacher flinched at the sudden loud noise, but no one yelled at us because it was the last day of school. "What, what is something the matter!?" I asked restlessly "THERE'S LIKE, A FOUR PAGE SPREAD IN HERE FOR FMA: B!" she shouted excitedly "WHAT!? Lemme see!" I shouted back then practically jump forward in my chair, she was right; the magazine made a crisp sound as Victoria turned each of the four pages.

As we waited for our parents to pick us up, everyone said their last goodbyes. I turned to my friend shivering "hey isn't it weird Th-that it's su-su-summer and it's th-th-this c-c-c-cold?" I asked worried about the feeling I had.

"Yeah…do you need a coat?"She responded concerned. "Well what about you, I mean you're wearing cutoff shorts." I asked wondering if she was cold too. "And more importantly where are we going to get them?" I asked again questioning her. "The lost and found, Aya…" I turned around and face-palmed myself. We started fast-walking toward the office. My combat boots made a clip-clop-clop sound against the pavement.

"Victoria, is it weird that I find myself thinking this is one of those moments were Ling should sweat-drop, or something?" I asked completely dumfounded at the massive size of the lost and found (the lost and found is inside by the way, so we were outside for nothing). Victoria had busted out in hysterical laughter, so much so that she fell to the ground and was gasping for air. "BWAHAHAHAHA…IT IS, IT IS, IT SO TOTALLY IS! She squealed with painful delight. I glanced over and saw a jacket…that…that looked…that looked exactly like Greed's jacket… "WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?!…"I shrieked terrified at the freakish similarities to the real thing.

"What's a matter?" Victoria asked "l-l-look at th-th-th-this c-c-c-coat I said shaking violently with alarm. "Oh?" she said coming closer and gently loosen my panic like grip on the jacket. I instantly took three or four steps back. "Tee, hee, hee, what's a matter?" she said again but laced with the scent of evil.

"Victoria what— I was cut off by her disturbing cackling "You knew this would happen one day, didn't you?!" she howled angrily "I knew what— I was cut off again, but this time it was her annoyed tone of voice. "Oh, well I guess your idiot of a "mother" didn't tell you anything before she "kicked the bucket"…" (MY MOTHER IS NOT AN IDIOT!)

"Tell me—I was cut off once again "THAT YOU AREN'T FROM THIS WORLD!" she roared furiously whipping out a knife. "What— I was not cut off by her this time but by the crash of the table as I fell backward. My head had come in contact with the table and I was now on my back on the tile.

My now broken glasses were next to me, I look around and saw Victoria's feet step closer "Seventeen years I've waited for this moment, and you just decide to knock over a table and hit your head!" she said irritated "Oh well I guess I'll just have to make do" she said all to happily. "Thankfully, for me it's only enough to make to you black-out, which is what I needed to do." Then she knelt and yanked at one of my braids, with a firm grip she said "I won't miss you and I will never mi— before she could finish, her words began to swirl into nothing and the light in the room began to slowly fade away…oh dear, oh dear, oh dear what should I do?

I heard a large door creak shut and a loud bang. My eyes opened and I shot up, "Hello." Said a figure sitting across from me "I am truth, but I assume you already know that." "Y-y-y-yes, hello." I stuttered as I curtsied. "I'll make a deal with you, since this isn't your fault, you may never return to your dimension or travel to any other.

"Thank you for going to all the trouble, Mr. Truth, sir" I said meekly as I curtsied again. "HA HA, your very shy aren't you?" he said. My face grew hot and I hid behind my bangs. "Thank you" I said again as the little hands grabbed my wrist and lead me into the dimension I was headed.

/FFD/

"I think we should kill her."

"Can I eat her?"

"No, you can—

"I WOULDN'T TASTE GOOD!" I yelped frantically "ah right…" said envy and lust I continued "NO BUT SERIOUSLY, one time I bit myself to see if I would taste good, and I tasted like fish guts and soap…CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT FISH GUTS AND SOAP! I thought that I'd taste like marshmallows since I eat them as if they where the equal of water…well ANYWAY, I have to go sorry." I ran as fast as I could, and then climbed a random fence before they could say anything period. I ran so fast that I had crashed through an office window I wheezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry if this chapter seems weird/short.**

* * *

_!Hole Guacamole¡ This is not happening is it, I mean there's no way. I-I-I must have passed out or something. That's right I've read about this kind of thing before, the main character gets stuck in an alternate dimension and they wake up like it was a dream! Maybe I should pinch myself, or is it to cliché? Damn,what do I do?_

"Um, excuse me miss but is there any reason you jumped through my window?" I flinched and turned my head, OH MY GAWD it's Mustang! "Y-YOU CAN SEE ME?!" I exclaimed. He face-palmed "Yes, I can." He began to get up from his desk, I put up my arms thinking they would protect me somehow. "COLONEL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Riza yelled as she opened the door, gun in hand with Ed and Al behind her. She looked from Mustang to me, then aimed her pistol accordingly "Who are you, and why is the window broken!?" She asked harshly. "AHHHHH, DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME PLEASE!" I pleaded/screamed in terror. Mustang sighed "Hawkeye calm down." Riza fingered the trigger her eyes studying me "Sir, you are aware there's someone standing there don't you?" Mustang face-palmed again "DAMMIT I KNOW!" He yelled exasperatedly. "Hey Mustang, I didn't know you were into younger girls." Ed said clutching his stomach. "Fullmetal, I don't even know her." He replied flatly. I turned toward the window "Well bye Mustang, Fullmetal!" They looked at me shocked. " Oh, sorry I can't pay for the window right now." I said. Then I jumped down and ran AGAIN. Once I got to the train station, I bought a ticket to Dublith. _Ha ha, I can't wait to see him, good thing I checked the date too!_


End file.
